1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a vibration correction function which utilizes vibration detecting sensors and, more particularly, to a camera with improved positioning of the vibration detecting sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vibration can occur in the yaw and pitch directions of a camera and vibration detecting sensors are used to detect such vibration. When angular acceleration detection sensors are used as vibration detecting sensors for detecting vibration in a camera's yaw and pitch directions, the angular acceleration detection sensors are typically arranged in the grip of the camera. The grip is separated from the center of the camera body and, therefore, the angular acceleration detection sensors are also separated from the camera body. This type of arrangement is described in Japanese Patent Publication No. HEI 5-134287.
However, vibration also occurs in the roll direction of the camera and angular acceleration detection sensors utilized for detecting vibration in the yaw and pitch directions can undesirably detect vibration in the roll direction. This "undesirably detected" roll vibration acts as noise in the yaw and pitch directions, thereby affecting the accuracy of detection in the intended yaw and pitch directions.
Moreover, vibration in the roll direction becomes larger when angular acceleration detection sensors are arranged at positions which are separated from the center of the camera body (such as in the grip). Also, the angular acceleration detection sensors undesirably detect vibration in the roll direction when the sensors are attached at even a slight angle in relation to the detection axes of the pitch or yaw directions, respectively. As a result, angle adjustment and angle amount inspection must be performed when attaching angular acceleration detection sensors in the camera during the assembly process. In addition, arranging of angular acceleration sensors and other types of vibration detecting sensors in a position separated from the center of the camera body disadvantageously increases the width of the camera.